Surtout ne dis rien
by Ciryaquenhiril
Summary: Albus était convaincu que Severus suivrait ses ordres, même après lui avoir annoncé que le Survivant était condamné quoi qu'il fasse. Ne lui offrait-il pas une rédemption ? Severus/Harry mentor Dumbledore bashing NO SLASH
1. Chapitre 1 : Chair à canon

Me revoila après quelques mois d'absence et de vide abyssal côté imagination. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour venir à bout de mon angoisse de la page blanche, je vous offre ici la seule chose à laquelle mon cerveau soit capable d'adhérer actuellement : de la fanfiction fleuve à base de scénario ultra connu et presque commercial. Sans vouloir dénigrer les super fanfictions de ce genre que je suis avidement comme un moustique vous aspire le sang, écrire ceci me semble assez thérapique dans ma tentative de retrouver le plaisir d'écrire d'une part, d'autre part cette petite étincelle qui faisait autrefois naître des histoires originales. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez donc pas trop de ne vous livrer "qu'une" mentor fic Severus/Harry.

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Un choix. Il suffit d'un choix pour tout changer. Se taire et obéir ou bien tenter l'impossible pour repousser l'irrémédiable ?

Lorsqu'Albus lui annonce que le Survivant doit mourir, Severus refuse d'accepter qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen de détruire ce fragment d'âme qui s'est accroché au fils de Lily. Harry ne sera pas élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir. Severus le préparera au combat qui l'attend, dût-il se dresser contre la volonté de celui qui les a tous manipulés.

Severus/Harry mentor Dumbledore bashing NO SLASH

* * *

_**SURTOUT NE DIS RIEN**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Chair à canon**_

- Donc, quand l'heure sera venue, Potter devra mourir ?

Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres avec répugnance, trahissant le sentiment d'horreur qui grandissait en lui. Ce n'était pas un plan tolérable pour le grand Albus Dumbledore. Jamais il n'oserait…

- Oui, oui. Il doit mourir.

Le ton attristé qu'il affectait donna à Severus une forte impression d'anomalie. Il n'était certes pas doué pour comprendre les émotions humaines, mais Albus prônait toujours le bien, et l'amour. Comment pouvait-il seulement envisager l'idée de sacrifier un élève, fut-il le fils de l'être le plus abject que Severus eut rencontré, à l'exception faite du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Au bord de la nausée, le masque vide qu'il affichait tomba, et un rictus de profond dégoût déforma ses traits. Albus, celui à qui il avait promis de tout donner, en échange de la protection de Lily… L'homme n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, et la seule personne que Severus eut jamais aimé avait disparu pour toujours. Albus Dumbledore avait alors présenté le garçon comme un ersatz, une rédemption, qui grandirait protégé par l'amour de sa mère, tout comme par la personne qui l'avait le plus aimée.

Severus avait saisi cette promesse de rédemption et s'y était cramponné, année après année, en espérant que la douleur s'atténuerait. En perdant Lily, il avait perdu bien plus que la possibilité d'être pardonné. Il avait tout perdu ce soir-là. Sa reconnaissance vis-à-vis du vieil homme s'était irrémédiablement muée en une rancœur qui irait grandissant avec les années, alors même qu'il évoluait dans la cage dorée que l'homme lui imposait. Oh, qu'il avait été manipulé.

- Vous l'avez gardé en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au moment propice. Vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir !

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez fini par avoir de l'affection pour lui ?

La question le prit au dépourvu. Sous son sarcasme mal dissimulé, elle trahissait que le vieil homme n'en avait jamais eu. Harry avait été un outil, un pion, qu'il se devait de sacrifier. Peut-être son meilleur pion. Son cavalier ou… Son fou. Qui avancerait toujours en ligne droite, incapable de la subtilité.

Sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux scrutateurs attendaient une réponse. Mais Severus ne connaissait pas l'affection le cœur humain lui était trop étranger. Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre comment on pouvait éprouver quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis d'un autre être humain. Seule Lily… Son obsession, celle pour qui il vivait. Seule Lily avait compté. Accepter de perdre l'Elu, ainsi que cet imbécile appréciait être appelé, cela signifierait accepter de la laisser partir à tout jamais. Cela signifierait qu'elle n'existerait plus, définitivement plus, et sa propre existence n'aurait plus aucune justification.

Pour conjurer cette peur du vide abyssal, il se remémora machinalement l'odeur de ses cheveux, celle des fleurs des champs qui poussaient autrefois au bord de la rivière… Et pour chasser son Détraqueur intérieur, il conjura la biche d'argent. Sa présence rassurante semblait le protéger de l'inhumanité de l'homme face à lui, qui le dévisagea avec presque une sorte de terreur.

- Après tout ce temps ?

Il comprit à l'expression du Directeur que son visage trahissait une intensité de sentiments inaccoutumée. Severus souffrait, et sa souffrance n'aurait pas de fin.

- A jamais.

Il lui fit répéter. Il devrait attendre que Voldemort soit affaibli pour révéler au garçon la nature du sacrifice qu'il devait accomplir. Que signifiait « affaibli » ? Albus ne lui donna pas plus d'explication, pensant qu'il se contenterait de faire comme tout le monde et de lui faire confiance. Mais Severus n'était pas comme tout le monde. Dépourvu de ces liens qui relient les êtres vivants entre eux, son intellect n'était pas perturbé et sa concentration jamais détournée. Comment Voldemort pourrait-il être affaibli ? Il était invincible, ou presque. Le Directeur savait quelque chose que Severus ignorait. Pire encore : il s'imaginait déjà mourir avec ce secret.

Celui-ci devant être d'une importance capitale, il avait dû le confier à une personne au moins. Surement pas Minerva sa loyauté n'avait de paire que son honnêteté, et il doutait de sa capacité à garder pour elle un tel avantage stratégique. Non, elle s'empresserait de le partager avec l'Ordre, attendant que quelqu'un pourvu de capacités de stratèges élabore un plan qu'elle pourrait suivre à la lettre. Mieux valait en informer quelqu'un en mal d'attention, qui garderait jalousement ce secret, car il le ferait se sentir spécial. Quelqu'un qu'il contrôlait totalement, car il avait tellement perdu qu'il ne faisait plus confiance qu'à l'homme qui s'apprêtait à le mettre à mort. Severus était convaincu que Potter était au courant de ce qui pourrait affaiblir le Lord.

Il adressa un dernier regard de dégoût au vieil homme qui se prévalait de son amour. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas lui confier ce secret, car Severus se devait de continuer son rôle d'espion, pour le bien de tous. Voldemort ne devait en aucun cas être au courant qu'ils avaient trouvé un avantage stratégique. Alors, il laissait un gamin de seize ans plus que perturbé se débattre avec quelque chose qui le dépassait. Sans le préparer, en comptant seulement sur cet amour qu'il croyait plus fort que tout. Et Severus comprenait pourquoi à présent : si Potter se découvrait des pouvoirs, il pourrait bien se mettre dans l'idée de survivre au combat final, sans se sacrifier comme l'avait fait sa mère.

Il devait y avoir un moyen.

Regagnant l'humidité poisseuse des cachots, il descendit l'escalier de colimaçon au pas de course, lorsque quelque chose d'invisible le heurta de plein fouet. Déstabilisé, il tituba et se rattrapa à une aspérité du mur au dernier moment.

- Potter ! éructa-t-il ce gamin choisissait son jour pour se promener dans les couloirs sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Des bruits de pas précipités s'enfuirent dans les étages. Il soupira de frustration. Les révélations de ces dernières heures nécessitaient toute son attention. Ce n'était pas le moment de courir après une ombre.

Son bureau dût percevoir son mécontentement car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée alors même qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de projeter sa magie dessus. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de la claquer de toutes ses forces avant d'ouvrir la deuxième porte, celle dissimulée entre deux étagères, qui donnait sur ses appartements.

Se baissant légèrement pour passer la voûte ancienne, il pénétra dans un petit salon dont les murs étaient entièrement camouflés derrières des bibliothèques qui ployaient sous le poids des manuscrits qui s'alignaient sur les étagères. Pour seuls autres meubles, un canapé, une table basse et deux fauteuils. Dans un coin, sous une lanterne murale, une petite table de travail qui croulait sous les parchemins griffonnés de pattes de mouches noires.

Il s'effondra sur le canapé. Albus. Il avait toujours perçu comme un malaise lorsqu'il pensait à l'homme, mais jamais il n'avait pu le prendre sur le fait d'un de ses petits crimes qu'il commettait dans l'ombre, pour le Plus Grand Bien. Manipulés. Tous. Lui plus encore.

Alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation d'une tache d'humidité au plafond, il se remémora ce soir, à la Tête du Sanglier. Les mots de cette folle, ceux qu'il s'était empressé de rapporter à son Seigneur. La gloire, enfin, la gloire était à sa portée. Il serait reconnu, adulé pour avoir rapporté une information d'une telle importance. Respecté par ceux qui l'avaient maltraité.

Mais l'homme aux yeux rougeoyants avait alors scellé le sort de Lily… Le piédestal sur lequel il se voyait déjà s'effondrait. Et il avait accouru aux pieds de Dumbledore, non pas par loyauté, mais parce que Severus était un Serpentard. Il comprenait le pouvoir, et qui en était le détenteur. Albus possédait sa propre armée, il pouvait la protéger.

C'est alors que l'homme lui avait demandé ce qu'il ferait en échange. Depuis quand le Bien avait-il de raison pour agir ? Malgré l'incongruité de ces paroles, Severus n'avait pas le choix. Il lui avait promis sa loyauté. Avec la mort de Lily, c'était devenu un asservissement. Ses mouvements étaient loin d'être libres, alors même que Albus l'avait tiré d'Azkaban. Il avait gagné d'être confiné au château, en tant qu'enseignant, pas même capable de choisir sa voie et de se consacrer à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Non pas qu'il en aurait été capable, après la mort de Lily. Les mois qui avaient suivi avaient bien failli lui être fatals. Comment lui survivre ? Certains soirs, la douleur était trop forte. Alors, il s'enivrait à n'en plus finir. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, la migraine qui lui battait les tempes lui semblait un maigre réconfort qui l'éloignait momentanément de la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur.

Il avait fallu plusieurs mois à Albus pour l'autoriser à commander autre chose que des ingrédients pour les potions de bases que préparaient les étudiants. Le Directeur redoutait qu'il ne prépare un poison qui lui offrirait une mort miséricordieuse. Mais Severus savait qu'il ne l'avait pas méritée.

Si ce n'était sa promesse, il serait sans doute parti rejoindre Lily. Mais il était condamné à la vie, par un bambin qu'il ne reverrait que dix ans plus tard. Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait haï dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. Harry Potter. Sa damnation.

La douleur s'était atténué, bien évidemment. Mais elle avait laissé place à un cœur d'un froid brûlant qui était capable de détruire quiconque essayait de l'atteindre. Il avait engourdi ses sens, ravalé sa colère, l'avait transformée en persécution pure et simple des victimes qu'on avait mises à sa disposition – ses élèves remplaçaient alors l'addiction pour la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvée lorsque, aux côtés des autres Mangemorts, il avait tué, employant les sorts les plus sombres et les plus avilissants.

Pourtant, l'horreur qu'il avait éprouvée ce soir à l'annonce de la sentence qui pesait sur le Survivant surpassait de loin celle de ses premiers meurtres. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le fils de Lily mourir sans avoir tout tenté pour lui ôter ce morceau d'âme. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus, et Dumbledore ne lui dirait jamais rien.

- Potter, il va falloir que vous parliez… Que vous le vouliez ou non.

Car il avait promis, il avait promis à Lily qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle lui pardonne.


	2. CHapitre 2 : Voleur

**NDA :** Oui, je sais, j'ai pris mon temps. Est-ce que je vous avais parlé de la difficulté que j'avais à écrire depuis pas mal de temps ? Ben c'est même pas la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas publié la suite. Pour tout vous dire, j'avais… Oublié que j'avais commencé une fic. Oui, vous pouvez me taper. Vous inquiétez pas, je peux faire pire.

En tout cas, j'ai été très touchée par toutes les reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. J'ai plein d'idées pour cette fic, et j'espère que vous me donnerez envie de la continuer et de créer tout un univers dans celui, magnifique, que j'emprunte à JKR.

_**Chapitre 2 : Voleur**_

Il fallut bien une dizaine de minutes et une demi-douzaine de couloirs à Hermione pour s'autoriser à arrêter de courir. Aller voler des ingrédients précieux dans la réserve de Rogue était une bien trop importante tâche pour la laisser à ses deux amis. Ils étaient pleins de bonne volonté, mais… Il fallait le reconnaître, elle était la plus qualifiée pour entreprendre une telle opération. C'est pourquoi elle s'était portée volontaire pour tenter l'opération lorsque l'idée avait germée dans son esprit, après s'être rendu compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas compter sur la maigre réserve de Slughorn pour se fournir. Elle avait bien tenté d'amadouer le vieil homme, mais ne désirait toutefois pas attirer l'attention de quelqu'un de trop proche de Dumbledore. Si elle se faisait prendre, elle avait bien sûr pensé à une histoire plausible pour expliquer sa présence sur les lieux. Mais bien évidemment, la cape d'invisibilité de Harry faisait partie de son plan.

Hermione Granger était, après tout, la jeune sorcière la plus douée de son temps.

Alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, elle se félicita en elle-même que Rogue ne l'ait absolument pas soupçonnée. Il fallait dire que Harry faisait un coupable bien trop aisé, elle devait le reconnaître. Une moue réprobatrice sur les lèvres, elle se demanda quand son ami se déciderait à arrêter de se faire remarquer. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir de sa célébrité, il ne ratait pas une occasion de répondre aux provocations, et voilà où il en était. Elle se demandait comment il allait réagir lorsqu'elle lui dirait que Rogue lui avait retiré cinq points sans preuve de sa présence sur les lieux. Surement allait-il le traiter de noms d'oiseaux que la jeune Gryffondor préférait ne pas imaginer. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent du moins, et mis à part sa tendance à faire passer sa Maison en premier, aucun d'eux n'avait eu de raison valable de douter de Rogue… Si ce n'est le fait qu'il portait la Marque. Mais Hermione croyait en la rédemption.

Arrivée au Septième Etage, elle monta les dernières marches laborieusement, puis se dissimula dans une alcôve, derrière une statue, avant de retirer et de ranger la cape d'invisibilité dans la poche de sa cape. Puis, elle réajusta machinalement sa cravate, et jeta un œil entre le bras et le buste de l'armure. Assurée d'être seule, en ce dimanche après-midi, elle se glissa nonchalamment sur le côté et parvint à hauteur du tableau de la Grosse Dame. La saluant d'un sourire poli, elle claironna :

- Alburostre !

- Vous-même, très chère ! lui rétorqua la Grosse Dame en gloussant.

Il fallait dire que, pour qui s'y connait en ancien français, l'insulte était facile à retourner. Souriant en coin, Hermione passa le portrait et arriva dans la salle commune. La petite pièce ronde était bondée. Le temps automnal et la pluie qui tombait à grosses goûtes dissuadait très certainement les élèves de sortir, et les Serpentards ayant réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour toute la journée, l'équipe désoeuvrée cherchait à se distraire le plus bruyamment possible, assis autour d'une table ronde, un jeu de Bataille Explosive encore fumant étalé devant eux. Repérant Harry et Ron, Hermione s'approcha du duo qui riait grassement.

- C'était excellent, Ron !

- Tu as vu quand il a explosé et que Peakes s'est pris l'As de Trèfle dans le nez !

- On aurait dit qu'il essayait de rentrer dans sa narine ! renchérit Coote de l'autre côté de la table.

Roulant des yeux, la préfète pinça durement l'oreille de Ron.

- Aaah !... gémit-il, le visage déformé par la douleur.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre ta séance de… révisions, Ron, mais il me semble que nous devions travailler sur le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, tous les deux.

- Ouh ! s'exclama Dean qui lisait un livre de Quidditch, un peu à l'écart du groupe. Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre ta petite amie, Ronnie !

- Elle n'est pas ma petite amie ! rétorqua l'autre.

Mais Hermione eut le temps d'apprécier le rouge tomate de ses oreilles et sourit d'un air satisfait. Percevant qu'il était temps de faire une diversion, Harry se leva et claqua dans ses mains.

- C'est vrai qu'on avait dit qu'on irait le faire ensemble. Eh bien, on a qu'à aller à la bibliothèque.

L'air faussement détendu qu'il arborait dénotait sa nervosité quant à la suite du plan. Il agrippa la sangle de son sac en bandoulière et le jeta sur son épaule, puis salua l'équipe d'un signe de la tête.

- Vous venez ?

Se détournant de l'activité bruyante de la Salle Commune, le jeune homme prit les devants et entraina ses deux meilleurs amis à l'extérieur. Passée le portrait, il se retourna et échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Hermione. Rassuré, il sourit faiblement.

- Tu en as mis, du temps. J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait prendre.

- Oui, moi aussi, je l'ai cru ! s'exclama Ron, comme s'il sentait le besoin de surenchérir.

- Pourtant, vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous inquiéter tant que ça, commenta Hermione en cachant son sourire, s'éloignant vers les couloirs du Septième Etage.

- C'est qu'on joue bien la comédie, tenta Ron en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Secouant la tête, Harry suivit les deux autres, se demandant si cette tension entre eux allait durer. C'était comme si chacun essayait de prouver quelque chose à l'autre mais échouait systématiquement. Le jeune homme n'y comprenait rien et se sentait bizarrement exclu.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, ils entreprirent ce qui pourrait sembler à un spectateur extérieur être un étrange enchaînement de pas de danse, passant et repassant devant l'entrée. Enfin, l'encadrement d'une lourde porte se dessina sur le mur, et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

La pièce était devenue depuis longtemps leur quartier général. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la prophétie, en juin dernier, leur vision du monde avait changée, la teneur de leurs relations également. Pour Hermione, il était évident qu'il existait un lien qui reliait Harry et Voldemort, même s'ils n'en connaissaient pas la nature. Et si son ami semblait avoir accepté son rôle sacrificiel, une prophétie n'était pas, pour quelqu'un d'aussi rationnel qu'elle, une sentence inéluctable. La divination n'était pas une science, et s'il existait un lien qui obligeait son meilleur ami à tuer, il devait exister un couteau pour le trancher. Car ainsi, dans l'éventualité où Harry ne serait pas en mesure de venir à bout de sa mission, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait prendre le relai.

Harry n'était pas convaincu, bien sûr. S'il perdait la connexion avec Voldemort, il ne pourrait plus espionner par son biais. Ron renchérissait, rappelant la façon dont son ami avait sauvé son père de l'attaque du serpent, l'année précédente, peu avant Noël. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Harry était loin de maîtriser ce pouvoir. Et une arme non maîtrisée pouvait à tout moment se retourner contre lui.

- Alors, tu l'as trouvé ?

- Evidemment.

Le ton suffisant de Hermione fit lever les yeux au ciel de Ron et sourire Harry. Alors que tous les trois s'asseyaient dans des fauteuils en cuir moelleux qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'ils conjuraient la pièce, la jeune fille glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit une pierre étrange, sorte d'amas de cristaux au cœur blanc laiteux. Elle la tint devant son visage et, à la lueur du feu ronflant dans la cheminée derrière eux, tous purent contempler les reflets éclatant qu'elle renvoyait. Se demandant à quoi cela pourrait bien leur servir, le Survivant fronça un instant les sourcils.

- Et tu disais que c'était….

- Ceci, commença Hermione en prenant ce ton doctoral qui énervait tous les élèves, est un Quartz à âmes. Les sorcières du Moyen-Age s'en servaient dans des rituels de purification.

- Et ?...

- Et je me suis dit que dans le cas d'une possession, comme ta relation à Voldemort semble s'apparenter, une potion de purification pourrait être une bonne idée, continua la jeune fille comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Comme ça, à chaque fois que tu sentiras sa présence dans ta tête, il te suffira d'en boire une gorgée pour le repousser.

- Génial, grommela Harry, peu convaincu par une potion à base de pierre transparente. Je vais devenir comme Maugrey et me promener tout le temps avec une flasque dans ma poche.

- Ce serait le début de la sagesse, commenta Hermione en hochant la tête.

- Tant que tu ne te mets pas à nous attaquer en criant « Vigilance Constante ! », ça me va, vieux ! ajouta Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- A présent, il nous faut préparer la potion…

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un livre apparaissait à ses côtés. Sur la première de couverture s'étalait un titre, « Les potions de puissance ». Hermione sourit et le prit.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu remercies la Salle ?! rigola Ron.

- Tu rigoleras moins quand elle transformera ton fauteuil en tas d'ordures parce que tu n'auras pas été poli.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Bouche bée, Harry contempla le désastre qu'avait provoqué Hermione, alors que l'odeur envahissait peu à peu la pièce.

- Hermione ! chuchota-t-il en secouant la tête, sous le choc.

Ron, quant à lui, était au-delà de la colère. Rouge comme une tomate, les vêtements souillés, il se leva, balbutiant, apparemment incapable de sortir une insulte cohérente. En désespoir de cause, il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Hermione.

- Tu me le paieras.

Puis il quitta la pièce aussi dignement qu'il put.

Hermione le suivit des yeux, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

- Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ron ! Attends, reviens !

Délaissant le livre, elle courut à sa suite. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre, craignant une bagarre s'il ne le faisait pas. Alors que les portes de la Salle se refermaient sur eux, Ron avait déjà passé l'angle du couloir. Se précipitant derrière lui, les deux autres Gryffondors faillirent pourt ant lui rentrer dedans. Celui-ci s'était immobilisé, fixant une silhouette noire devant lui, laquelle, sentant surement son regard, finit par se retourner.

- Potter… Je vous cherchais justement. Weasley, si vous ressentez le besoin de faire les poubelles pour survivre, vous devriez aller parler de vos problèmes au directeur, fit-il avec un rictus moqueur. Potter, suivez-moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, le professeur s'éloigna à grands pas. Ron, au comble de l'humiliation, paraissait sur le point de se jeter sur lui. Hermione, au bord des larmes, s'avança vers Ron et tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule, mais il la repoussa violemment. Harry, furieux, suivit l'homme, non sans un regard désolé en arrière.

Le professeur marchait vite, ne se retournant jamais pour vérifier la présence du garçon derrière lui. Harry s'efforça de le suivre, ne lui demandant même pas la raison de cette soudaine convocation. Si cela concernait une faute qu'il aurait commise, il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de témoins. Si cela concernait l'Ordre, comme l'an passé, lors de leurs leçons d'Occlumentie, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait d'avantage être vu ou entendu.

Alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier de colimaçon, Rogue le saisit fermement par l'avant-bras, l'obligeant presque à courir pour rester à sa portée.

- Savez-vous, Potter, que je n'aime pas les voleurs ? grinça le professeur.

- Je ne vois pas ce que… Ah !

La main crochue s'était serrée sans douceur sur le bras de l'adolescent. Ils atteignirent enfin l'arche qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du professeur, et, comme précédemment, la porte s'ouvrit devant eux. Projetant le garçon à l'intérieur, Severus pénétra à sa suite, claquant la porte derrière eux.

* * *

**La suite quand je serai inspirée... A très bientôt j'espère!**

**Cirya**


End file.
